


Tell Me

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mobster AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood, Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Het, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mobsters, Past Violence, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse worries when Megatron doesn't come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

Eclipse was worried. Megatron never came home last night, but Strika plus a few other of Megatron's men had. Strika wouldn't tell her what was wrong, only saying that she needed to stay in the hidden back room and that everything was under control.

She had no idea what that had meant, but she knew the other woman was hiding something from her. What it was, she had no idea, but she was still terrified. She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, too anxious to try. And even when Strika had given her the clear that morning, she still couldn't shake off the anxiety.

Megatron still wasn't home. Strika still wasn't telling her what had happened last night. The man didn't even call or text her, even though he always did...

Tired and anxious and restless, Eclipse sat in the living room with Strika standing guard at the door while currently on her cell phone. Apparently, she was not allowed to leave Eclipse's side until Megatron came back, whenever that would be...

She knew to expect things like this. Megatron was the number one mobster in all of Chicago; situations like this were bound to happen... but that didn't mean she was emotionally prepared for them. Not if it meant something happened to her lover.

Footsteps broke her train of thought. Sitting up, she saw Strika coming towards her, her expression much more relaxed than before. "Miss Eclipse."

"Yes?"

"The Boss is coming up now."

A wave of relief came over her, slumping back into the couch. Primus... Where had he been all this time?! She swore, once he got up here, she was going to yell at him and demand that he explain just where he had been! She had been frightened half to death, thinking something had gone horribly wrong…

The front door suddenly opened. Strika had only just turned to face her boss while Eclipse had jumped off the couch and darted to the front door.

Only to freeze up when she saw Megatron walk into the penthouse.

His suit jacket was completely ruined with wrinkles and bloodstains. His pants were just as bad as his jacket. The lower right half of his shirt was completely and there was a hole right over where all of the blood was. The shirt was opened, missing some buttons, and she could see the bandages wrapped around his stomach.

Her hands covered her mouth. Megatron had been... attacked? And that was why she hadn't heard from him? Why she had been placed on high security lock down?

The man didn't seem surprised by her reaction and gave a heavy huff, looking past her at Strika.

"Strika."

The bodyguard stood up straight.

"You're dismissed. And take the night off."

"But Boss-"

"That's an order."

Strika didn't say anything more. The man had just been shot; he clearly wasn't in the mood for any bullshit at the moment. So with that in mind, she quickly dismissed herself and left the penthouse without another word. Eclipse still couldn't move from her spot, even when he went back to the lock the door.

Megatron glanced at her before letting out another huff. This never should have happened. He should have been more careful about meeting with that other gang... A business deal gone completely wrong. At least he was lucky. None of his men died and they did get the money... He had just gotten the short end of the stick and had gotten shot right before Lugnut had gunned down his assailants.

In a panic, he had made Strika go back to his own to guard Eclipse. While he didn't think the other gang would try to go after his wife, he could never be too cautious. He didn't want her to get hurt over some petty bullshit she wasn't involved in.

Looking at her now though, that probably hadn't been the best idea. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked ready to collaspe from exhaust at any moment. She was probably just as tired as he was, though she was probably much more mentally drained than he was. And clearly, seeing his wound wasn't doing her emotions any favors.

She finally took her hands from her mouth, just staring at him in horror. "M-Megatron, wh-what-?"

"Just a bad deal," he grumbled, walking past her and towards their bedroom. "Don't worry about it."

"How can you say that?!" she cried, following after him. "D-Do you have any idea how scared I was?! I-I-I thought you weren't coming back! I-I thought something had happened to you!"

"I've been shot at before, Eclipse," he said, still not looking at her as he started to change to his sleepwear, throwing the ruined clothes into a corner.

"B-But you've never been shot!"

Well, he had been, but that had happened long before he had ever met her. Not that she needed to know that little detail... Saying that wouldn't do either of them any good.

"I'm fine."

"W-Why didn't you tell me?! O-Or why didn't you let Strika tell me?!"

Oh for fuck's sake... Why did it even matter? She didn't need to know since it hadn't been that serious. Damn it, he wasn't in the mood to argue with her. He just wanted to go to bed and get some sleep. "I didn't want you to worry."

"That's all I've been doing since last night!" she screamed, finally causing Megatron to turn around to snap back. But he stopped, surprised to see tears starting to fall down her face. "I thought-! I thought maybe-! Why didn't you let me know you were okay?!"

He just watched her sob for a few moments, unable to respond. Primus... This was new to him. Eclipse had only been living with him for a few months now and even though he loved her dearly... He wasn't used to her. Well, not so much her, but... someone who loved him. Dearly. He wasn't used to being cherished by another person, cherished to the point where they feared he would die, would leave them.

He had only ever had his most loyal men and friends care about him. But it wasn't the same as Eclipse. Their fears didn't match hers when it came to losing him.

And he hadn't thought about that at all last night. He didn't even call or send her text saying that he was fine. He just... assumed she was the same as his men. How they would worry a bit, but wouldn't lose any sleep over it. It would take much more than a bullet to take him down. But even if he was powerful... Eclipse was very much aware he was still only a man. And any man could be killed, leaving behind the people they loved.

"You should have told me...!" she hissed out, hands balled into fists as she held back her sobs. "I-I was so scared...! I-I-I thought...! Primus, I-I thought...!"

Megatron quickly came over to her and wrapped his arms around her quivering form. She hugged him back, her nails digging into his back as she sobbed into his chest. Primus... Primus, she just didn't want to lose him. She couldn't handle it if she did... She loved him too much to lose him...

"I'm here, Eclipse," he murmured softly, trying to calm her down as best as he could. Petting her hair seemed to help, thankfully. "I'm here... I wasn't trying to scare you. I won't leave you, I swear."

"You should have told me...!"

"I know... I should have."

"Pl-Please...! I-If this happens again-!"

"You will be made aware of the situation, I promise."

She didn't say anything else, allowing herself to sob as she held him tightly. It was as if she were to let go, he would disappear from her sight... She would never see him again... That fear made her hold him tighter, still trying to be mindful of his injury.

They stood like that for another minute before Megatron pulled away to finish changing into his sleepwear. But once he was done, he guided Eclipse to join him on the bed. At first, she thought he was going to have sex with her and she almost scolded him for trying to do something like that with his injury.

But he only lied down next to her and held her to him as he fell asleep. So she pressed her hear to his chest, allowing the calm beating of his heart to lull her to sleep in his arms.


End file.
